Sonata Follows Sir Funnybone
This where Sonata Dusk follows Sir Funnybone to the Jewels of Joke-a-lot in Thomas' Adventures of Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot. Dusk walks down the corridor of the Joke-a-lot castle. She sees Sir Funnybone ahead and follows Sonata Dusk: I wonder what he's up to. she watches the mouse and his fly henchmen go into the dungeon where the Royal Jewels of Joke-a-lot are kept, Sonata follows. She quickly hides behind a boxing glove to watch Sonata: the ceptor being put into the lock What is he doing? cage unlocks and Sir Funnybone gets the jewel. Sonata then realises what is truly amiss Sonata: He's trying to steal the jewels! Oh, what do I do? herself Think, Sonata Dusk! Think, think, think! gasps That's it! her pony ears and siren wings I'll get my friends so we can try to use the Sonic Friendship Rainboom Spin Attack! off to tell her friends Adagio and Aria are worried Adagio Dazzle: Where is Sonata? It's not like her to miss all the fun. Aria Blaze: something Look! Here she comes! Adagio Dazzle: Hide! Aria Blaze: No! I mean, it's Sonata! And she looks frantic. Adagio Dazzle: Great. lands in front of her no longer evil bandmates Sonata: Girls! Sir Funnybone, he's got the jewels! Aria Blaze: Seriously?! Sonata: Yeah. Adagio Dazzle: Now you tell us. Sonata: We have to stop him. And the only way we can do is by using the Sonic Friendship Rainboom Spin Attack. Aria Blaze: Okay. Adagio Dazzle: groans Sonata, remember what happened we tried to use it last time? Sonata: When? Adagio Dazzle: Before we came here to look for Funshine. (Flashback Plays) heroes try to do the Sonic Friendship Rainboom Spin Attack but it ends up malfunctioning and our heroes can't control it. Then, Sunset's plan to stop it by hitting a storm cloud works and our heroes are soon back on their feet (Flashback Ends) Sonata: Okay. Now I get it. But it has to work this time. Aria Blaze: Very well Sonata. Spike: But we can't do it without Twilight. Well, Twilight in her human form. I wonder where she is now. Fluttershy: Don't worry Spike, i'm sure she'll be here in time. Thomas: Come on. We need to find her. Applejack: You bet ya, Let's go find Twilight. Sonata: I think I saw her on my way here. Follow me. her wings and takes flight Fluttershy: Right then. Twilight is sitting reading a book when she hears Thomas' voice Thomas: Twilight! book hits her on the head Twilight: Ow! rest of our heroes come over Fluttershy: Oopsie. Twilight: groans This had better be important guys. Rainbow Dash: Right, sorry. Sonata: Sir Funnybone has stolen the Royal Jewels of Joke-a-lot and we need to do the Sonic Friendship Rainboom Spin Attack to get them back. Twilight: Oh, you just had to bring that up didn't you? Pinkie: Yeah, just a hunch. Twilight: Okay. But if this fails, I won't know what to say to Princess Celestia. Sonata: Good. Okay, everyone, form a circle and hold hands. heroes form a circle and hold hands Sonata: Now, let's do this this. half pony form is summoned, Including Thomas'. Soon, our heroes are lifted into the air Percy: Let's make sure we're set. Sonata: Okay. Here comes the spinning. heroes spin around very fast until they become a circle of rainbow colours Sonata: Let's go! heroes spin toward Sir Funnybone's blimp Pinkie: I'm getting dizzy! Sonata: Hold on, for just a bit longer, Pinkie! Toby: Don't get nausea! Aria Blaze: I can't believe we're doing this properly this time! Percy: Same here! Sonata: Hold on, everyone! We're about to hit the blimp! Thomas: Take cover! Sonata: No, Thomas! Hitting the blimp means stopping Sir Funnybone from getting away. Thomas: Oh, right, sorry. Sonata: Okay, here we go! circle hits that blimp and tears a hole in the balloon, therefore thus sending it crashing to the ground Pinkie: We did it! heroes stop spinning and they are soon back on the ground and their half pony forms disappear Applejack: That was close. Sonata: Come on! We need to find that crashed blimp! Sunset Shimmer: I'm just glad that move didn't malfunction that time. Rarity: Tell me about it. find the blimp in the town centre Sonata: down at Sir Funnybone angrily You should be ashamed of yourself, Sir Funnybone. Sir Funnybone: Oh, sorry Sonata, I didn't know there was another way. Sonata: You should know that the Magic of Friendship can exist anywhere. Not just where we come from. You can seek it out or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours. Sir Funnybone: Well, I just can't know what to do. I don't even know the first thing about friendship. helps him to his feet Sonata: I bet everyone here can teach you. Sir Funnybone: Really? Sonata: For realsies! Sunset: Anyways, where did you really come from, Sir Funnybone? Sir Funnybone: Joke-a-lot Castle. Sunset: Hold on! a book and finds Sir Funnybone's information Ah-ha! Guys, Sir Funnybone actually doesn't live in Joke-a-lot. He came here from his original home, the No-Fun-At-All. Fluttershy: How did you know that? Sunset: I learned it all from this book. Applejack: I know that. Sunset: The No-Fun-At-All is a lonely kingdom far from here where everyone is sad all the time. Sir Funnybone took advantage of the town of Joke-a-lot so he could steal the jewels. Rarity: That's what I said. Sunset: Plus, he thought Funshine's Tummy Symbol was the royal birth mark which is a smiley mouth. Rainbow Dash: I know right. Thomas: gasps Like the one on Optimus' arm? Percy: Correct. else gasps Thomas: Optimus, you're a prince. A prince of Joke-a-lot. Optimus: I am? gives his crown to Thomas Thomas: This belongs to you. the crown on Optimus' head Optimus: That's really nice. Rarity: Well, let's not stand around chit-chatting. It's time for your coranation, Prince Optimus Prime. Optimus: Rarity, That's a Genius thing. Rarity: I know. But we really need to prepare. everyone in Joke-a-lot is at Optimus' coranation. Optimus walks down the aisle, wearing the crown and a long red robe Rarity: You look Fabulous! Optimus: Thank you, Rarity. Applejack: No Problem. Thomas: Now go on. Express yourself. Optimus: Okay. walks up to the throne and sits. He suddenly sees everyone looking at him Optimus: Now what? Pinkie: Say something. clears his throat Optimus: I'm Optimus Prime, As the Leader of the Autobots, because I protected them from these Enemies and those who have had it, is very nice about being a prime. Thomas: Plus, as he found out today, he is prince who will help you with each and every problem that comes your way. Toby: We agree with you. Sonata: And me and my two friends here would like to sing a song for our new prince. Optimus: Okay. Dazzlings begin vocalizing as their pendants flash rainbow colours :Dazzlings ::Power, was all we desired (we desired) ::But all that grew inside of us, was a darkness we acquired ::When we began to fall ::And we lost the path ahead ::That's when your friendship found us ::And it lifted us instead! ::Like the phoenix burning bright in the sky ::We'll show that there's another side to us, you can't deny! ::We may not know what the future holds ::But hear us when we say ::That our past does not defy us ::Cause our past is not today! ::Ambition, was what we believed ::Would be the only way to set us free ::But when it disappeared ::And we found ourselves alone ::That's when you came and got us ::And it felt like we were home ::Like the phoenix burning bright in the sky ::We'll show that there's another side to us, you can't deny! ::We may not know what the future holds ::But hear us when we say ::That our past does not defy us ::Cause our past is not today! Dazzlings finish their song and everyone, including Optimus, applauds them Pinkie: Yay, Bravo! few hours later, our heroes and Sir Funnybone are at the town centre again Sonata: Optimus' hand I guess this is goodbye, Optimus. Optimus: Don't worry, you'll be fine. Thomas: What will we do without you, Optimus? Optimus: I'm sure you will be leader. Sonata: Well, girls. It's time to head home. heroes form a circle and hold hands again Twilight: Let's get home. Spike: But Twilight, we can't do this without Optimus. Twilight: Spike's right. We have to tell Optimus about that. Thomas: Optimus, we need your help to get home. Optimus: Wait, get home, I, Wait, That's it, we can get home. Thomas: How? Optimus: Easy. Aria Blaze: You mean use the Sonic Friendship Rainboom Spin Attack? Optimus: Yeah, Like that. Thomas: But we can't do it without you. Percy: It's the only way. Sonata: Okay, here comes stage one. We gain our half pony forms. gains their half pony form Thomas: Okay. Sonata: Stage two. We float into the air. heroes, minus Optimus, float into the air Percy: I'm flying like a balloon. Sonata: Stage three. We start spinning until we go really fast. heroes start spinning and they go very fast Pinkie: I'm Feeling Dizzy. Sonata: Stage four. We become a circle of rainbow colours. heroes become a circle of rainbow colours Rainbow: We're spinning like a top! Sonata: And stage five. We spin our way home. heroes spin their way home Sunset: Bye, Optimus! Rainbow: Bon Voyage! Optimus: Farewell, my friends! Pinkie: Adios Amigo! Thomas: We'll miss you! Twilight: Sayonara! Aria Blaze: Good luck with your new prince life! Adagio Dazzle: Same here! Twilight: When I get back to the libray, I am totally writing a letter to Celestia about this. Fluttershy: Okay. Thomas: We're almost home. Applejack: Same here. Pinkie: Yay! We're here! Rarity: Finally! few hours later, our heroes are back on the ground Fluttershy: Wow, this takes too long. Sunset: Well, let's go tell our friends what happened. Fluttershy: Right. Stephen: them Guys, you're back! And you have Funshine! Pinkie: Yeah, Funshine! Stephen: Where's Optimus Prime? Twilight: I'm sure he will be here and be fine. Thomas: You mean Prince Optimus Prime? Twilight: That's right. Stephen: Prince? Percy: Indeed. Rainbow: It was so awesome. He became the prince of a place called Joke-a-lot. Toby: Correct. Stephen: Whoa! I wish I was there to see it. Applejack: Same here. Caitling: Me too. Fluttershy: I Always like seeing about Joke-a-lot. Sonata: A guy named Sir Funnybone tried to steal it's jewels! Applejack: Like thieves! Stephen: That wasn't very nice of him. Aria Blaze: I know. Rainbow: But we stopped him with the Sonic Friendship Rainboom Spin Attack. Fluttershy: That's right. Sonata: And we even helped the people there learn about the magic of friendship. Toby: Yep. Stephen: Wow! Percy: Amazing! Emily: Whoa! James: Neat! Thomas: Let's have some all-time fun. Toby: Okay! Pinkie: Whoo! Party time! Rainbow Dash: Let's rock the world! Twilight: Why do we sing The EG Stomp? Rarity: Because we can rock out The EG Stomp. Twilight: Ooh-Ooh! Yeah! Yeah! Everyone: Hey, hey! We may seem different! As night and day! But Equestria Girls see things a different way! Just look a little deep and you will see That I'm just you and you just like me We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout That the magic of Friendship is what it's all about We're Equestria Girls standing side by side Finding the magic of Friendship deep inside! Equestria Girls! Yeah! Twilight Sparkle's a princess who shines Fluttershy, so sweet and kind Applejack has a country flare Rarity knows just what to wear Everyone wants Rainbow Dash on their side No one's more fun than Pinkie Pie Generous, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty Free to be what we will be Living life in harmony We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout That the magic of Friendship is what it's all about We're Equestria Girls and we're here to say That we're gonna see things a different way Equestria Girls! Sonata: Best Song ever! Twilight: That means you get to write about your first friendship lesson to Princess Celestia. Applejack: Yep. Adagio Dazzle: writing Dear, Princess Celestia, Today we learned a very valuable lesson about friendship. Sonata: We learned that being adored does not mean you just sing for popularity, you should also express who you are and be less aware of yourself. Aria Blaze: Indeed. Adagio Dazzle: And we also learned the Sonic Frienship Rainboom Spin Attack move just like you requested. Toby: That's right. Adagio Dazzle: Your now faithful friends, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. writing Percy: So, are you ready? Adagio Dazzle: Yep. Sonata Dusk: Ready! Aria Blaze: Totally! Toby: Then let's do it! Aria Blaze: What are you doing exactly? Percy: We're giving you pony versions and then Spike is going to send your letter to Princess Celestia. Toby: Indeed! Adagio Dazzle: Oh. Right. Sonata Dusk: Let's go! Aria Blaze: I hated my siren form anyway. uses a spell to turn the three humans into ponies Aria Blaze: Now we're ponies. Sonata Dusk: I just love my new rainbow coloured pendant. Adagio Dazzle: That's Right! Aria Blaze: Here's the letter, Spike! it to him Spike: Thanks. breathes on it and turns into mist which flies upwards Thomas: There we go. Aria Blaze: That was a wonderful first friendship lesson. Adagio Dazzle: Me too. Sonata Dusk: We can now use our pendants to help everyone get along. Toby: Yes indeed. Adagio Dazzle: Let's head to Sugar Cube Corner to celebrate. Percy: Okay! Pinkie: I could make cupcakes for everyone. James: Sure! Rarity: I can't wait for this very special moment. Applejack: Same here. Rainbow Dash: I could do a sonic rainboom. Gordon: Yeah, Go ahead. does a sonic rainboom Applejack: Amazing! Rarity: Absolutely fabulous. Toby: Gorgeous! Pinkie: Pretty! Thomas: Dazzling gorgeous! Sonata Dusk: Dazzling! Fluttershy: Wonderful! Adagio Dazzle: Beautiful! Percy: Nice! Aria Blaze: Awesome! James: Smart! Dash lands Rainbow: Was it good? Fluttershy: Yeah, that's good! Aria Blaze: Now let's go to celebrate! Toby: Okay! few hours at Sugar Cube Corner Percy: That was a great party. Thomas: Thanks, Pinkie. Pinkie: You're welcome. Twilight: We should go to the Care Bear Fair. Percy: Okay! Funshine: I forgot to tell my friends that I'm back. Good Luck Bear: Hey, you're back. James: Duh, it was us who found him. Percy: Correct. Funshine: Sorry that I ran away guys. Toby: It's okay. Twilight: It's good to laugh and have fun. Thomas: But it's just as important to care about other people's feelings. James: Yeah, We were doing well here. Percy: Anyways, it's getting late. Gordon: And nighttime. Thomas: Night, everyone. Pinkie: I'm bushed, Good night! Everyone else: Good night! Thomas: Night! Twilight: Good night, sweetheart. Percy: Night, Night. Fluttershy: Sleep well. James: Sweet dreams. Rainbow Dash: Don't let the bed bugs bite. Toby: What bed bugs? Rainbow Dash: It's a figure of speech. Toby: Okay. Shining Armor: Night, Twily. Twilight: Night. Cadance: Sleep well, Sister-in-law! Twilight: Thanks, Cadance! Cadance: You're welcome! Applejack: Night! Apple Bloom: See y'all in the morning! Sweetie Belle: Night Rarity! Rarity: Night, Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo: Night Rainbow Dash! Rainbow: Night, Scoots! Gordon: Night. Henry: Night. Sonata: Night. Adagio: Good night. Aria: Night. Percy: Sleep tight. Toby: Remember, Don't let the bed bugs bite. laughs Percy: Now we can get some sleep. falls asleep Spike: (Sleeping) Twilight: (Sleeping) Applejack: (Sleeping) Apple Bloom: (Sleeping) Sweetie Belle: (Sleeping) Rarity: (Sleeping) Scootaloo: (Sleeping) Rainbow Dash: (Sleeping) Fluttershy: (Sleeping) Percy:(Sleeping) James: (Sleeping) Thomas: (Sleeping) Emily: (Sleeping) Henry: (Sleeping) Pinkie Pie: (Sleeping) Gordon: (Sleeping) Sonata: (Sleeping) Adagio: (Sleeping) Aria: (Sleeping) Sunset: (Sleeping) Toby: (Sleeping) Shining Armor: (Sleeping) Cadance: (Sleeping) Luna: (Sleeping) Celestia: (Sleeping) Bill and Ben: (Sleeping) Donald and Douglas: (Sleeping) Duck: (Sleeping) Sir Topham Hatt: (Sleeping) Flynn: (Sleeping) Harold: (Sleeping) Captain: (Sleeping) Derpy: (Sleeping) Butch: (Sleeping) Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts